In With the New
by AliaRide
Summary: Katniss and Cato meet in the capital after they both need a change. Will they become friends or something more. Future Catoniss
1. Prologue

Katniss POV  
She heard the fighting again. She was getting really tired of hearing the screaming. It was always the same: Gale and Peeta fighting over her. Since the Hunger Games, Gale and Peeta have been nonstop trying to win her over. It used to be hard on Katniss watching the two people that she loved the most behave like rabid animals. She tried to convince them that she liked them as friends, but they wouldn't listen. She hated that she was forced to act in love with Peeta, and she hated even more that the fool actually believed it. Just then she heard someone cry out. She flew down the stairs and there she saw that Gale had punched Peeta. There was blood everywhere. Right then she had no compassion for the two idiots fighting. She just had to leave or she thought that she would explode.

Katniss then ran upstairs to pack her suitcase. Effie always taught her to pack more than what she needed so she had four suitcases full of clothes... just in case. Then she realized that she had no real destination picked out so she started to think. The first thing that came to mind was the capital. She checked the train schedule and found out that it left in 20 minutes. Because Gale and Peeta were fighting she was able to slip out of the house. There was no turning back. She got on the train.

Cato's' POV

He woke up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. Since he won the 73rd Hunger Games he had horrendous nightmares. He had to get out of this training center. It gave him awful memories, he just had to get out. He got up and packed. Just then he thought about going to the capital. He checked the train schedule and found out that it left in an hour. It was easy for him to decide to go since he didn't have a family or anybody that he cared about. Plus he needed a change for a while. So he got on the train to the capital to see what awaited him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Katniss POV

I awoke not knowing where I was. I looked around and grew worried. Then everything snapped back into place. I remember leaving becauce of Gale and Peeta. Crap, I didn't tell them where I was going, I hope they would forgive me. Still if that were me, I would be mad too. I wonder how long until we get to the capital. In the meantime, I might as well figure out what I'm going to do there. I would first need to find somewhere to sleep. In the morning I could figure out something better to do. I then looked out the window, and I could see the capitol in the distance. Well, I had better start getting ready.

When I got out, I took a look around. It was the same busy city that I was used to. That was reasuring in a little way. It was late and I needed a place to stay... I had better get on that.

"Excuse me," I asked a random person, "Could you please tell me a decent place to stay?"

He must have reconized me because he told me, "The Victors Hotel is where you would want to stay."

And before I could thank him he left. So I took off towards the Victors Hotel. It wasn't hard to find. It was a huge, and stunning. Wow, is all I could think. So I went in and got myself a room and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up to another nightmare. In this one, Marvel killed Prim and Rue. Then Peeta got mulled by mutts and there was nothing that I could to to save anyone of them. Since I was up I might as well do something useful. I remember the front clerk told me there was a training room in the basement fit for victors. I have to keep myself in shape and since I'm up I might as well go.

I dressed up in a stretchy suit, that was sort of like our training uniform. It feels really comfortable. I take the elevator down to the basement. I expected the training room to be empty at this time of night, but I was wrong.

There was a boy who looked a little older than me with blonde hair. I noticed that he was very muscular. I wasn't in the mood to chat so I went straight to the bows. The guy just glanced at me. We both trained in silence for about an hour before he spook up.

"Congraulations on winning. My name's Cato, by the way," the boy said.

I was startled so I thanked him. "My name's Katniss," I told him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

I just nodded my head. " What about you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't sleep that much anymore. It's hard to go and face those awful things everynight." He sighed before walking away.

Catos POV

I had a nightmare. When I do I like to go and train. It helps me think of something other than me killing innocent kids. I went to this hotel just for the sake of the training room. Its the best of the best. I went in and went directly to the swords. Ah, it felt great to have that in my hands. It just felt natural. I started my normal routine, chopping up dummies. Then I heard the elevator open.

I looked up and there stood the victor of the past hunger games. Katniss, I think her name is. We stare at each other for a minute before going our separate ways. I wonder if she has those awful nightmares also.

Finally, I get the nerve to talk to her. "Congraulations on winning. My name's Cato, by the way."

She shyly told me that her name was Katniss. It was like she didn't want to talk to me. I guess I can be a little intimidating.

"Did you have a nightmare?' I just had to find out.

She nodded her head then asked about me.

"Yeah, I don't sleep that much anymore. It's hard to go and face those things everynight." I don't know why I just told her about my nightmares. I have never told anyone that ever. Before she could say anything, I walked away hoping that she would understand.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks guys for reading. This is my first fan fiction so I hope that you guys like it:) Please review if you like so I will write more! **

**Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. This goes for my last two chapters.

Cato's POV

I went up into my room. I can't believe that I just told that girl about my nightmares. It makes me sound weak. That's the last thing that I need is to look weak. I got in my shower and let the hot water just run over my body while I thought about that girl, Katniss. She was unlike any girl I had known and I didn't know why.

I got out and put on a plain grey suit. I had to look nice, but not that nice. The press would be out once it got leaked that the newest victor would be staying in the capitol for a while. I was hungry so I went to go get something to eat.

I sat down at a nice little cafe' in the capitol. I ordered a cheeseburger, with a side of boysenberries since I never got to eat these thing when I was training. It was all health foods all the time. Then I felt somebody lightly hit me on the shoulder. I was pretty annoyed that I went to the capitol to get away and here somebody goes bothering me.

I turned around getting ready to yell at whoever made me angry when I saw Finnick. Finnick and I got to be pretty close friends during the Hunger Games.

"What's up, Cato. What brings you to the capitol?" Finnick asked me.

" I was just tired and wanted to get away." I replied honestly.

"I get it man, thats why I'm here now. Just so I can get away for a while."

" Let's do something Finnick, while we are both here and free. We might as well," I told Finnick.

Katniss POV

After the weird encounter with Cato, I went upstairs to think. I wondered why he acted so weird after the whole nightmare thing. I know I'll go back down to the training center tonight to see if I could talk to him. I got on the internet and looked up things to do in the capitol. One of the top hits was a movie. I pre-ordered my ticket and went and got ready.

I got to where the movie was being held. I was looking for a seat when I saw Cato with another guy. I was curious so I went to go sit by him. When I sat down I got a strange look from him.

Before he could say anything the guy beside of him spook up.

"Hello, Beautiful. My name's Finnick. What might your name be?" he asked me.

I shrugged, " Katniss."

Then he moved closer and whispered in my ear, " Congratulations on winning."

" Thanks," I told him.

Then Finnick leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked but it was a nice change from Peeta. Then Finnick grabbed my hand and held it through the movie.


	4. Chapter 2 and a half

Katniss's POV

Once the movie was finished Finnick and I walked out hand and hand out of the movie theater. I forgot all about Peeta and I, but I was so happy that I didn't care. Cato seemed really distant but I pushed the thought out of my mind. Finnick was telling me about why he was there but I was so tired that I didn't really listen. Finally tey dropped me off at my hotel room and I imidiatly went to bed.

Finnick POV

I couldn't believe that I found the most amazing girls ever. Katniss she was perfect.

Catos POV

I was mad. I didn't think that I actually like Katniss, but when Finnick kissed her I wanted to punch him. Katniss should be mine. I will come up with a plan so I can get her. Finnick might be using her and I don't want her to get hurt, she doesn't deserve that. I hope she comes to the training center tonight, I will show her that I care and that she needs me. All in good time she will be mine.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.. Suzanne Collins does.

Authors note: I hope you guys like it. If you have questions pm me please. I hope this is a good story for my very first fan fic. Anyway enjoy :)

Katniss's POV

I awoke screaming and in a cold sweat. I had another nightmare. In this one Finnick got killed by Cato, then Cato turned on me and gave me a slow painful death. Since I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep I got up and decided to go down to the training center. I threw on baggy sweats and a lose tank top with some sneakers. I then threw my hair back in my usual braid. As I was getting into the elevator I remembered Cato. I didn't want to face him, he seemed really mad when I was with Finnick. Maybe he just doesn't like me. I wanted to find out why he was mad, so I pushed the button to the training center. When it opened I had made up my mind so I got in. As it was decending I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Then the doors open.

He was there as I suspected he would be. I didn't want him to think I was interested in him at all, so I went right to the bows. I picked one up. I love the feel of the bow in my hand. It just feels right. After a while of making all bulls- eye I got tired and went to the knives. I wasn't horrible with knives, but I definitely wasn't as good as I was with a bow. Just then I felt a pair a of hands go around my torso.

"If you turn your body like this you will have better aim," Cato said while turning. Before saying anything I threw the knife, and I got a bulls-eye.

"Thanks," I told him while shooting him a smile.

"No problem. So you and Finnick, huh?" he asked me.

I just shrugged. "Yeah, what about it?" I saw something flash in his eyes. Was that jealousy. Whatever it was it went away quickly.

He turned back to his swords. "I was just curious after that spectical yesterday at the movies."

I snorted. "So you care, is that what I'm getting out of you?"

"No I just know that Finnick is known to be a player, and I don't want to see you get hurt," he told me. I thought that that was sweet. Wait, why did he care. It wasn't his decision to make. I mean ,seriously, I thought he was friends with Finnick.

"Thanks for caring,Cato, but I think that I can take care of myself. I mean I did win the Hunger Games. I hope that if I won that that I could take care of a relationship problem, that is if one does appear," I replied hotly.

"Just don't tell me that I didn't warn you when you get hurt," he replied angrily.

"Whatever," I shrugged. I picked up my bow and I tried to forget that he was down here with me.

After a while I heard Cato go up in the elevator. I started to think about why he acted so weird. Then I figured it out. The answer was so plain and simple. I was pretty sure that Cato liked me. No, that shouldn't be it. Cato wasn't capable of liking somebody. Right? I was so confused. It didn't matter now I had Finnick. But Finnick did seem like the type to just leave you hanging. I realized that I was just standing in the training center so I started to make my way up to my room.

When I got up back to my room I decided that I needed a shower. As the hot water was running over me I started to think about Cato. As I was thinking about him I got this weird feeling. Did I like him? I couldn't like him. As I kept thinking I got the realization that I might like him. But then there was Finnick. What was I going to do.

Since that realization the only thing that I wanted to do was just curl up on the couch. Just then somebody knocked at the door. Ugg, I just wanted to be alone. Reluctantly I went to go let them in. I opened the door and there stood President Snow.

Hey guys did you like it? Cliff Hanger, ah i love it.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Do you guys like it so far? Hope so:)

Katniss's POV

"What do you want," venom dripping off my words.

" Ah,so pleasent to see you too Katniss. Now aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked me. I relunctantly agreed. Once he sat down in a seat he started to stare at me.

" What do you want Snow?" I asked as nicely as possible. He just gave me a grin and continued to stare at me. I figured if he needed to tell me something eventually so I just sat there across from him and waited.

Finally he spoke up. " Now Katniss have you gotten over Peeta and found a new man? You know that I don't like when people cross me Katniss, and I'm afraid that's what you did. Now what will we do about it?"

When he said that so many thoughts went through my head, and many were not so good. " What do you mean?" The thing was I knew exactaly what he was talking about, and I was afraid of what his reply might be.

" Well my dear, to all of Panem it looks as though you've cheated on Peeta. The only reason you are alive now is because the fools think it is a great love story. They think it is a love triangle. I know better, and I know that you really can't stand him. So now since you've made your little scene I have a new proposition for you. My dear you now have to marry Finnick, and trust me my dear you would have wished that you stayed with Peeta."

That could have been a lot worse at least it wasn't Cato. " Why thank you Snow ,I like your new preposition. I like Finnick and I'm sure I'll be happy with him."

He started to laugh. " Do you honestly think that he likes you? Thats funny Katniss because I payed him big bucks for that whole "date". He doesn't really like you. He is doing this for money and the publicity. He said that it didn't hurt that you were cute either. Face it Katniss he is using you. I tried to warn you before, but now your life really will be miserable.

His words stung. Finnick really didn't like me. He is just using me. It just seems unreal. My life was already misrible but with Peeta is was bearible, but now with Finnick I have no idea what it's going to be like. When Snow saw what kind of state I was in he walked out the door laughing.

When he walked out I let my self cry. That was something that I was not proud of. After what seemed like forever I just couldn't cry anymore. I might as well go train since when i'm married I have no idea when I'll be able to. Feeling numb I got up and went to the elevator.

When I got there Cato wasn't down there. So I went to the swords. After about an hour later the elevator opened and there stood Cato. As soon as he saw me he turned back to the elevator and closed the door. Wow, I was not expecting that, that really stung.


	7. Chapter 5

Katniss's POV

Once Cato had left I realized that I had nobody left: Gale, Peeta, Finnick, and I even guess Cato. I couldn't take it anymore, too many emotions were building up. So I cried. It made me feel weak, but it felt good to finally let it all go. Then I heard the elevator.

Cato's POV

I was mad. Finnick just told me the "happy news" about him and Katniss. I knew that he was just using her for the money. I knew that he still loved Annie so he was probably doing this so he could support her. It still made me mad at him for doing this to Katniss. Worst of all he asked me to be his best man. I would actually have to watch him commit that crime. I felt like I had been pinned up in my room forever and I don't think that I could stand to look at my walls any longer, so I decided to go to the training center. When the doors opened I saw the person that I really wasn't in the mood to see: Katniss. All my anger arose and I just turned and left. Before I could close the door I could see the hurt flash in her eyes.

Once we got upstairs I realized how stupid it was for me to leave Katniss like that. I almost think that I'm starting to get real feelings for her. I wish she would be with me instead of Finnick. I realized that I wanted the Girl on Fire, and I would stop at nothing to get it.

Before I could think about it I got on the elevator. When it opened I saw her. Katniss. I got a closer look. She was crying. Katniss never cries, I hope it wasn't me that did that to her.

" Katniss please listen to me," I pleaded with her. She didn't acknowledge me. " Please, I was a jerk and I am so sorry. Finnick is just using you, but I," I trailed off afraid that those three words would make me sound pathetic. Before I could lose the nerve to all together I spit it out " KatnissIreallylikeyoualot," she looked up. I was nervous on what she would say to that.

She didn't say anything. She just studied me for a moment. Then she got up and made her way over to me. There she stood right in front of me, suddenly she wrapped her arms around me. She then started to cry. It felt so good for her to be in my arms, if felt right.

Then the elevator door opened. All I see are Katniss's eyes go wide with fear before she quickly backed away from me.

Disclamer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Haha cliff hanger


	8. Chapter 8

Cato's POV

A thousand thoughts were running through my mind at once. Katniss looked sick. I have never seen somebody look at timid as them. I heard deep chuckling. I turned around. There stood Finnick and there was a figure behind him. Just then the figure stepped out from behind him and close by stood Gale.

"Well my dear, what do we have here. Are you all ready cheating on me. I was just telling your friend Gale what a lovely bride you would be, but I am now having second thoughts," Finnick says.

"You don't love me, Finnick. You're just doing this for the money and publicity. I actually have a heart, you're just a monster. I could never love you," Katniss yelled with anger.

I couldn't take it, I had to reach out and help her. She was just in so much pain. I did the worst thing that I could have done at that moment; I reached out and grabbed her hand. Once I had her hand I pulled he close. Finnick gasped.

"You're a womanizer Cato, you get all the girls. You can't be happy with one now can you?" Finnick yelled.

"Jealous are you Finnick?" I asked manically. Just then Katniss took off running. "Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. She was all ready past Finnick. Gale followed her.

"You just cant leave my fiancé alone can you?" he yelled. Since I knew that he was wrong I ignored him and just walked by him. I was going to go up to Katniss's room, but I knew that she needed some time to think about what could happen. After what just happened I went upstairs so I could sleep.


	9. Author's Note

**This is not a CHAPTER!**

Hey! Sorry we havent been uploading new chapters. We are doing a group reading project and have not been posting new chapters lately. Thankfully this will only happen for a few weeks. We will upload the next chapter around 3-4 weeks. Thanks to all you dedicated followers for reiveiwing and following our story! Love you guys! 3

Sorry for the inconvenice!


	10. Chapter 9

Katniss POV

What am i going to do? First Finnick then Cato and now Gale?! I mean really do i really have to deal with all of this? I felt bad with Gale because of the incident that he witnessed and i feel like a jerk to Cato. But i feel like just shooting Finnick.

I have no idea what Snow has up his sleave, but with personal experience it cannot be very good. I just wish i was still a normal girl from the seam. Watcing Prim, hunting. But no i am now a victor that has to play into the capitols hands.

As i was deep in thought i heard a knocking at the door.

" Who is it?"

" Cato"

I really didnt feel like talking to anybody at the moment. But since i was kind of a jerk to him it was the least i could do. Right?

I went and opened the door. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he kept quit.

" Come in" he walked in and went to sit on the sofa.

" Katniss i am sorry for all that you are going through. It really stinks. Finnick really isnt that bad, He just cares about Annie, and would do anything for her. He thought you were great and insantly liked you for a friend. When Snow came to him, he instantly agreed. He just doesnt know what to do with the situation."

As i looked at him i felt worse and worse. I could see where he was coming from. I wold do anything for prim.

" Cato, its really ok. Its just like it seems that since the hunger games im not me anymore. Im just a capital pawn. And it makes me just so angry and sometimes i just done know what to do." i looked at him.

He got up from where he was sitting and came and sat by me. " Katniss, i know where you are coming from. Ive felt like that before, but when i said i liked you i really ment it. When i saw you with Finnick i got so angry. I knew right then that i really like you" then he gave me a hug.

Everything at that moment felt right. I wraped my arms around Cato and i wished that that moment would never end. To bad you dont always get what you wish for.

**Wow i thoght i would never update again! im so sorry... Ive been super busy with sports! sorry about the spelling and grammar!**


End file.
